


Welcome to the World, My Dear

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Izo is trans ftm in this au, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: If you told Izo that he would have a family of his own, a chaotic, but amazing family, then he wouldn't have believed you ten years ago. But now, he couldn't imagine his life without this.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Welcome to the World, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBladeBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend's birthday! Happy birthday, TwoBladeBae! We have this whole big domestic au (which we call babysitter au for reasons that's hard to explain now), so I wanted to write a short fluffy scene from that for his bday! What better way to celebrate a birthday than to write about an actual birth? sdfkljs probably better ways but this is what I thought of, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

“How are you feeling, babe?” Thatch asked, fixing a lock of stray hair that fell in front of Izo’s face.

“Tired.” To say that was more than an understatement though. Tonight had felt like the longest and messiest night of Izo’s life. Right now, he could hardly keep his head up, yet he didn’t want to fall asleep just yet. He looked down into his arms to the newest addition to their little family. “She’s beautiful.”

Pregnancy was far from an easy thing, but when Izo and Thatch decided to grow their family, this was that option that just felt right. If you asked Izo ten years ago that he would be happily married into a big family, he wouldn’t have believed you. Sure, Tsuru and Kin’emon helped raise him and Kiku after Oden’s passing, but once Izo moved closer to the city, it seemed like it was just him and Kiku for so long. Now, he had Thatch’s family (his mother and his sisters had been so helpful during his pregnancy), old man Whitebeard (who insisted on being called Pops), as well as the Portgases (who had brought excitement into his life, to say the least).

Still, he couldn’t imagine his life any other way.

His daughter–  _ their  _ daughter– squirmed in his arms. 

“Newborns– you, know, like really, really fresh babies–”

Izo cut Thatch off. “Why would you call her fresh like that?” 

Thatch chuckled. “I mean, am I wrong?”

“I suppose you’re not.” Izo couldn’t help but smile. His husband was a silly man, and he loved him for that. Maybe it was the chef part of him.

“I heard that they’re not supposed to be super cute.”

Izo snorted. “I’m sure it’s hard to find her cute right now when you watched them pull her out of me. Labor isn’t pretty, dear.” And surely he felt far from pretty right now. Even though Thatch lovingly combed his hair when everything was said and done with, he swore he could still feel a few strands out of place here and there. As much as he loved his makeup, Izo was glad he hadn’t been wearing any before he went into labor. He could only imagine how gross he would feel right now if he was.

“You can say that again,” Thatch agreed. “But I still think she’s the cutest baby of all.” 

Izo shot him a coy smile. “Don’t let Ace and Marco hear you say that, or they’re going to start gushing about little Annie again.” Annie was still very adorable, especially in the little onesies that Izo made for her. Izo already had some matching ones for their daughter too. “Are you sure there isn’t some bias there?”

Thatch let out a laugh. “No one is going to be able to stand against the cute power of those two babies together.” Izo so dearly loved that laugh of his, even if he was dead tired from giving birth. 

“Get ready to hear that sound a lot, darling,” Izo whispered, smiling down at their daughter. “I’m sure we’ll be hearing your laugh soon enough too. I know your Papa was already trying to make funny faces at you.”

Thatch puffed his chest out proudly, not a hint of embarrassment showing on his face. “Gotta make sure her first memories are happy ones!”

“That won’t be hard with you as her Papa,” Izo said.

“I could say the same to you, my peach pie.”

It was hard not to crack a smile every time Thatch used one of his adorable nicknames, but this time, Izo couldn’t hold back a giggle. He didn’t care that they always acted like young newlyweds, but, needless to say, there was a lot of love to go around in their life at the moment.

Thatch stuck one of his fingers out, gently prodding their daughter’s cheeks. 

“Would you hold her? My arms are feeling quite tired.” While that was a true statement, he wouldn’t have dare dropped the baby no matter how tired he was. It was easy to recognize when Thatch wanted something. Izo could practically see his eyes sparkling: Thatch wanted to hold their daughter.

At Izo’s request, Thatch beamed. “Of course, my peach pie.”

He cradled her so gently, making sure to support her head like he practiced while babysitting Ace and Marco’s daughter (though Izo also had pictures of Thatch attempting to practice on their cat Doki as well). In times like this, Izo couldn’t help but watch Thatch. That was his husband, his dorky, handsome husband who smiled like the sun was always shining and somehow smiled even wider when holding their daughter. 

“It’s me,” Thatch whispered. “It’s your Papa.” He lifted her closer to his face to kiss her forehead. Izo felt his heart melt right then and there. He knew right then that this moment would be burned into his memory forever.

As peaceful as it was, he should have known it wouldn’t last too long.

“We’re here!” Ace exclaimed as he burst through the door.

“Ace, we’re in a hospital. You need to keep your voice down,” Marco scolded as he followed behind. “You don’t want to wake the babies, do you?”

“Oh.” Ace dropped his voice to a whisper as he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

“Just be more careful next time, dear,” Izo said. He really couldn’t blame Ace for his natural rambunctiousness. Besides, he didn’t mind staying up a little longer to let them meet their daughter. 

Not that he could say the same for little Annie, who started to stir in Marco’s arms. “She fell asleep with Ace in the waiting room,” he explained as he rocked her gently.

“But she should be awake to meet her new best friend!” Ace held his arms out and Marco passed Annie to him carefully. “You ready to meet her?”

Izo watched as Ace carried Annie over to Thatch and their daughter. “They’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other, you know.” 

Marco shook his head, but an amused smile betrayed his exasperation. “I don’t think they’re listening.”

In all fairness, the four of them had been talking about how their daughters would be best friends ever since Ace and Marco brought Annie to the big family New Year’s party. Izo already made multiple matching onesies for them. 

_ “People are going to mistake them for sisters if I have anything to say about it,”  _ Izo had said as he finished embroidering a little bear cub into a baby onesie.

_ “I’m sure they’ll be as close as sisters anyway,”  _ Marco had agreed. 

Ace took one of Annie’s tiny hands, waving it towards the newborn baby girl. “Say hi, Annie!” Annie let out some babbling noises as Ace waved her arm. 

Thatch held the baby closer to Annie. “Hi there, Annie!” He pitched his voice up as if speaking for the baby. “You’re my new best friend!”

“Your husband sure is a goofball.” 

Izo grinned at Marco. “And your husband isn’t?”

“Touché,” Marco said, smiled back. “So what am I supposed to call my daughter’s new best friend?”

For the final time that night, Izo and Thatch introduced their daughter. Neither of them would tire of it any time soon. “Briar. Briar Odette.” Izo would treasure this night for the rest of his life, and he swore that he and Thatch would do everything in their power to give her a happy life. Their chaotic family was sure to pitch in too. “Welcome to the world, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get around to properly compiling these into a series. I'll try and get on that soon. I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and kudos on your way out and let me know what you thought of this domestic fluff!
> 
> Please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!


End file.
